The subject matter disclosed herein relates to engine systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for modeling power output of engine systems.
Certain power generation systems may include an engine, such as a gas turbine, and a control system configured to monitor and control operation of the engine. For example, the control system may monitor the power output of the engine and may adjust operating parameters of the engine to achieve a desired power output. In some situations, the control system may control a power augmentation system, such as an evaporative cooler, to adjust operating parameters and the power output of the engine. However, the power output of the engine and the performance of the power augmentation system may vary with changes in ambient conditions, such as temperature, pressure, and humidity. As such, it may be difficult to predict a potential increase in power output of the engine gained by activating the power augmentation system.